


The Night Ascending

by industrial_ink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chronomancers, Faeries - Freeform, Magic, Modern Magic, Necromancers, Original Fiction, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Sirens, Technomancers, Vampires, Witches, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/industrial_ink/pseuds/industrial_ink
Summary: When a young witch is visited by a stranger with an unusual request, her supernatural life gets turned upside down.





	1. Sixth Dimension Blues

Everything happens for a reason. Yes, even stepping on a LEGO has a purpose. Most will go through their entire lives without understanding the intricate web of events and circumstances that brings them to their final destination. They’re the lucky ones. Ignorance truly is bliss. 

This is why witches are so unhappy. 

It’s not because brooms have gone out of style, or that Amazon charges extra to ship cauldrons overnight. It’s because they know why things happen. They know why that unexplained bruise is shaped like Italy, why the cat chose to knock that particular knick knack off of the shelf, and why you locked yourself out of the house when you always have your keys. 

Kikyo preferred to ignore all of that. Running a successful apothecary, having a social life, and her personal studies kept her busy, and she didn’t care for the misery that came with knowing too much. It was hard to keep herself in the dark just enough to be happy since she was naturally curious. Her father had called her nosy beyond all reason her entire life, and he’d found her ability to learn everything she shouldn’t, while ignoring whatever put her peace in jeopardy quite impressive. 

Knowing too much of the wrong thing could keep her up on the wrong nights, and if there was anything Kikyo hated to lose, it was sleep. On a normal night, the young witch had no trouble sleeping, which is exactly what she was doing when something she couldn’t ignore happened. 

It was pitch black in Kikyo’s bedroom. She had installed the darkest black-out curtains she could find to keep any stray moonbeams from sneaking into the room and keeping her awake. 

Being moonbound meant one was highly prone to being fully nocturnal, but Kikyo ignored those urges as best as she could, so she could lead something resembling a normal life. She was, however, still a very light sleeper, so when there was a loud thunk from the living room, her eyes flew open, and she sat bolt upright in her bed. 

Her dark grey eyes narrowed, as she stared at her bedroom door, whispering words of power under her breath. Words to reveal things that wanted to stay hidden, words to shift the veil and allow her to see. The first spells she’d ever taught herself, and they came as easy as Sunday morning. 

Nothing. 

The apartment was empty save for her and her familiar, a wily Bush viper called Prince, who was currently forcing himself under the door, so he could investigate the noise. 

Kikyo pushed back the plethora of blankets she’d buried herself in, and followed him, bare feet making no noise, as she carefully avoided the squeaky spots on the floor. She opened her bedroom door, following the soft slithering of her companion, as he slid along the hardwood floors. 

There was a soft hiss, as the viper located the source of the noise. Kikyo stopped a few feet behind him, jaw clenching in irritation. 

Her great grandfather’s portrait had flung itself off of the wall and into the middle of her living room floor. 

It was an omen. Her jaw clenched tighter, teeth grinding against each other, as she screwed up her face, and attempted to block the images out. Like light shining around the cracks of a closed door, they lit up her mind. Misfortune, danger, enemies moving against her family. It was the very sort of thing Kikyo didn’t like knowing. Her shoulders slumped, and she moved forward to retrieve the portrait. Her fingers curled around the gilded frame, and no sooner than she had moved to lift it, her phone began to ring. 

The ringtone let her know it was her mother, Emmy. 

‘Maybe she just wants to see if I’m awake for a chat,’ Kikyo thought, knowing deep inside that would not be the case. Her great-grandfather’s portrait hung, by magic, in every family member’s home. If it had fallen in her home...

“Hey, mom!” Kikyo answered with false cheer. 

“The portrait fell. Are you ok? Have you heard from any of your cousins?” Her mother blurted out. 

“I’m fine, mom. No, I haven’t-“ she started to say, but then her phone was buzzing away against her face. “Hold on...” She shifted the cell, so she could check the flood of notifications. The family group chat was suddenly quite active. Her cousins from all over the country were checking in. The messages were all similar. 

“The portrait fell. Is everyone ok?” Lina was always the first to check in. 

“I’m good! Has anyone talked to Mia?” Cade was usually second and asked after his twin sister. 

“I’m alright! Is Kikyo ok? She’s always the last to check in.” Mia, practically slept with her phone, but they’d fallen into a routine, and she refused to break it. 

“She’s probably the one that made it fall. She loves her pranks.” Cordelia was second to last, and always snuck in a loving shot at her favorite cousin. 

Kikyo puffed up at their texts. Partly in irritation, partly in amusement. They weren’t wrong, and she knew it. She was always the last one to check in, and she loved a good prank. She tapped out a quick message. 

“Kikyo here. All’s well in Bethesda! And it wasn’t me that made GG fall, Cordie.” 

Cordelia only replied by sending a selfie with her tongue out. 

“Aces! We’re all good. We need to meet soon. Auntie Emmy’s place is the biggest, and the new moon is Friday. See you all there?” Her cousin Lina replied. 

Kikyo put her phone on speaker, as she shot out another text to confirm. 

“Mom, the cousins want to meet at your house.”

“Yes yes yes! It’s perfect. Gathering under the new moon is always best. I’m going to come by the shop on Thursday though. I miss you,” Emmy said, clearly excited to see all of the kids, even under the circumstances. 

“I miss you too, mama,” Kikyo replied, smiling sadly. 

“It’s settled then. Lunch on Thursday. Family meeting on Friday. Sleep well, and don’t leave your Great Grandfather on the floor. I love you!”

“I wasn’t going to! Sheesh. I love you too,” Kikyo replied, ending the call. 

She replaced the portrait upon the wall, and raised an eyebrow at her Great Grandfather. It could have been just her imagination, but the man in the the picture seemed quite pleased with himself.

***

The Singing Viper did not belong on Bethesda Avenue, despite Kikyo’s best efforts for it to fit in. From the outside it had all the cheerful aesthetics of Georgetown Cupcake to its left, and Sugarfina to its right. Pastels, glitter, and sugar. 

However the shelves carried neither cupcakes, nor sweets. They were instead lined with delicate vials of potions crafted by Kikyo’s own hand. Swirling sapphire blues for prosperity, darkly pulsing ruby reds for power, majestic purples for ambition, and on and on in every color for every desire. 

Many of the locals preferred to pretend it didn’t exist, and Kikyo was fine with being overlooked. Though a few of them were keen to stop by for soft pink vials of Inner Beauty after a trip to Blue Mercury to secure their outer beauty needs. The majority of her clientele came when the streets were empty anyway. 

Things were as they were meant to be. Steady. Always steady. But in the wake of the fallen portrait, nothing seemed to be normal. 

She’d been unusually busy that day. The sun was shining brightly, and the streets were filled with excited locals and tourists alike. She looked up and grinned as one of her regulars, slipped into the shop. 

Gemma Jackson arched an eyebrow, as she eyed the hordes of teenagers fawning over The Singing Viper’s wares. She dodged them artfully, and approached the counter. 

“Who are all these people? You runnin’ ads on Facebook now?” She asked leaning onto the counter and casting another glance over the throngs of customers. 

“Dad’s will specifically said no digital marketing. You know how weird he was about computers,” Kikyo replied, stooping down to retrieve Gemma’s standing order for a special serum to protect her vocal chords. The half-siren led a 3 piece band known as Shipwreck Specter, and they were quite popular on the local club circuit, which meant Gemma’s voice needed protection. 

The seven vials glowed a soft gold, and each stopper bore a tiny etched viper. They clinked together gently, as Kikyo placed them on the counter. 

As Gemma fished her wallet out of her purse, she carried on, “Yeah, a man that could turn into an owl thought the internet was unnatural. Are you coming to our gig at U Street on Thursday? You bailed last time...” 

She handed the cash over, and Kikyo noticed a new emerald sparkling on the woman’s middle finger. Gemma was a sucker for gemstones, and the ladies were a sucker for Gemma. She was never without a new admirer, and new baubles. 

“It was a new moon, and I had a full class to teach. I promise I’ll be there this time,” the shopkeeper said, giving the cash register a firm wack, as the drawer stuck for the fifth time that day. She gave Gemma her change, and a bright smile. 

Gemma’s deep brown eyes narrowed a moment before she softened. “Ok~! I’ll see you Thursday. Stay weird, babe,” she said as she squeezed her way back out onto the street. 

Thirty minutes later, her stock of luck, courage, and Inner Beauty severely diminished, Kikyo let out a sigh of relief. 

‘Alone again,’ she thought. A light hiss emanated from somewhere up her sleeve, and the brilliant yellow head of her familiar emerged. Prince stuck his tongue out in an unmistakable show of annoyance. 

“I meant we’re alone again. I would never forget about you,” she cooed. Appeased, the serpent slithered his way out of her hoodie’s sleeve and onto the counter to coil around the cash register. 

“I thought most practitioners preferred cats,” a voice cut through the quiet, causing Kikyo and Prince to jump. The latter baring his fangs. It was rare for anyone to catch both of them by surprise. The last person who had managed it had caused them a considerable amount of trouble. 

“That’s a cute story for children.” Kikyo replied, building a defensive spell in her left hand, and an offensive spell in her right. “Can I help you with something? We’re just about to close for lunch.”

“I know. I wanted to speak in private. A delicate matter,” the voice belonged to a woman...or something that had taken a woman’s form. Tall, elegant, dangerous. The layered, rich voice could belong to any number of deadly beings, and Kikyo suspected this woman was one of The Folk. A fae. 

“It’s always delicate with your kind,” Kikyo replied, her eyes narrowing. “I’m not telling you my name, I made my own lunch, and I don’t wish to bargain...”

The woman laughed. Her layered voice sounded like a chorus, and the infectious sound caused Kikyo’s mouth to twitch upwards at the corners. 

“Don’t be so suspicious, darling. I’m here as a customer. You are Gerard’s daughter.” It wasn’t a question. 

Kikyo blinked in response. She’d had her fill of The Folk. 

“Judging by your prickly personality I’d guess a Scorpio. Always ready to strike.” 

Prince hissed, clearly irritated, as the woman moved closer, causing Kikyo to shift casually towards a combat stance, and Prince to move between his mistress, and the advancing intruder. He coiled in preparation to strike. 

“Is my money no good here?” The stranger asked, placing a Crown Royal bag onto the counter. A glint within the opening caught Kikyo’s eye. Gold. 

“You’re welcome to look around at what’s available on the shelves,” Kikyo said careful to make sure she wouldn’t be caught in a classic Fae brand gotcha. 

“I doubt you’re selling what I need on the shelf. A Silver Blooded Heart.” 

Kikyo’s heart stopped for a moment. Her father’s favorite creation. His life’s work. He’d taught her its creation only when he sensed his life coming to an end. It was tricky, dangerous, and Kikyo had only ever crafted one once. 

“Let me save you the valuable breath you’re about to waste. No. I don’t play with the Folk, and I’m not making one. What do you want it for?” 

As always the witch was nosy, and this was a peculiar request on a normal day. After the fallen portrait, however, it was downright impossible to dismiss as coincidence. Kikyo had her suspicions. Silver Blooded Hearts were only good for curing vampires, werewolves, and necromancy. The Folk kept to themselves, and were naturally selfish, so it was highly unlikely the stranger wished to cure one of the night’s children. That only left necromancy, which Kikyo hadn’t thought about since college. 

“Surely you’ve seen the signs, my dear. The winds have been whispering amongst the trees. The birds have taken flight in desperation. The Earth is speaking to us.” The woman’s voice was weighed down, yet Kikyo remained unmoved. 

“Well, humans have been wrecking the place, so the Earth is likely planning to evict them. Your people will be fine. Relax,” Kikyo replied, as she blinked deliberately to keep any visions at bay. They flickered at the edge of her sight, causing her eyes to water. More insistent than the night before. 

“You see. I know you do, and ignoring this will only bring you pain. There is someone who could set the spirit of the Earth at ease, but I’ll need the Heart to raise him,” the woman pressed. 

“Who?”

“I think it would be best, if you didn’t know. Your kind is prone to intense emotion.” 

With the answer Kikyo wanted most firmly out of reach, she reached the end of her patience. 

“Ok, you’re cutting into my lunch hour now,” she said, stepping around the counter to lead the woman back to the front of the store. She pushed the door open, and held it for the unwelcome guest. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, the woman produced a card, which she passed to Kikyo on her way out. The card had the same hue and shine as Kikyo’s favorite rose gold ring, yet the surface was petal-soft. She resisted the urge to caress her cheek with it, as she glanced at the face. The name Lorella Copperglade shimmered briefly before fading from view. 

“I trust you’ll come to your senses soon. Call me when you’re ready to do your share for the world.” 

Lorella swept from the store, the picture of elegance. She didn’t look like a woman who’d been told no. Kikyo closed the door, and locked it mechanically and magically before retreating to the back office. She placed the card in the top drawer of her desk, and closed it before resting her head on the cool surface of the dark wood. 

Prince made his way onto the desk, and curled up near her face. 

“That was the right move, right? Not just giving her what she wanted?” Kikyo asked, hoping to convince herself that the only way to win the game with the Folk was to never ever play. Her familiar’s only reply was to close his eyes, and act like she’d said nothing. 

“I’m taking that as a yes,” she added petulantly before getting up to grab her lunch.

***

Kikyo finished the rest of the day on autopilot, answering the usual questions while her mind wandered back to Lorella Copperglade, and her strange request. 

“We don’t sell love potions. There’s this thing called consent, and they violate that.” 

“Luck needs to be diluted. Most like a drop in their morning tea or coffee. Taking the whole vial would be unwise.” 

“Ambition can make you foolish, if mixed with caffeine, so you have to pick one or the other.” 

She knew good and well she wasn’t doing her father proud that day, but keeping the visions Lorella had introduced at bay had given her quite the headache. 

As the sun set, she perked up. The moon’s arrival flooded her drained system with warmth, and she felt less on edge. 

Her nighttime customers were far more informed and decidedly less giggly than her daytime shoppers. 

Vivica Greenwood, in particular, was one Kikyo was sure only giggled right before she tore someone a new one. The woman was one of the best lawyers in the city, specializing in disputes of a magical nature, and she was an accomplished shapeshifter, preferring the form of a cheetah. 

She entered the shop that evening, dressed to the nines as always, with her head held high. She kissed Kikyo on both cheeks before procuring a shopping list from her purse, and grabbing a basket to place her purchases in. 

Malcolm Davis was another, who always came at nightfall, because he was a vampire, and flat out refused to take the “new fangled” supplement that would allow him to walk under the sun. Despite his aversion to new things, he did like the potion Kikyo had whipped up specifically for the hair, nails, and teeth of her not-so-dead clientele. It kept his afro shiny, his fangs sparkling, and his nails would have impressed Bernie Mac. 

Seeing people she knew anchored her, and pushed the events of earlier right into the back of her mind. The rest of the evening passed in peace, and by the time she locked up, and grabbed her things for her walk home, Kikyo hadn’t thought about Lorella again. 

She stopped to grab dinner at the diner that catered to all things that go bump in the night, which meant it was open even later than her shop. 

The Neon Broom Diner consistently made every “Best of” list in Bethesda because in spite of (or perhaps because of) its cheesy 80s decor because the food, like the majority of the clientele, was supernatural. Their claim to fame was MoodShakes, which tasted like whatever the drinker needed at the moment. Comfort, validation, and even friendship. No matter the diet, one could always find something to strike their fancy. 

Kikyo ordered her favorite fall meal, the 7 alarm chili, a side of fries, and a medium MoodShake. She sipped at the shake as she made her way home. It tasted like peace of mind, with a hint of cinnamon. 

After stuffing her face with glee, Kikyo passed out on the couch beneath one of her dad’s handmade blankets. It was a beautiful dreamless sleep, the kind that she rarely got to enjoy. 

That night would be no different, as her great grandfather’s portrait once again flew from its place on the wall, breaking a small planter holding a tiny moonstone succulent. 

Kikyo scrambled off of the couch, heart racing, as she was jolted from sleep again. 

“Come on, GG,” she groaned, moving to lift the picture again. Her phone started buzzing again like wild, as a soft purple light began to pulse within her pantry. 

The door opened, and her mother stepped out, clad in her pajamas, with an offensive spell glowing around her right hand. 

“Kikyo! I came as fast as I could. Two nights in a row? I couldn’t wait until Thursday,” Emmy rattled off, as she swept into the living room. 

“He broke something this time. I swear he’s just being messy at this point,” Kikyo replied, pouting slightly, as she eyed the smashed planter. 

“Broke something?” Her mother followed her gaze, and stepped past the fallen portrait to examine the planter. “Oh, this is not good, love-“ she started, but Kikyo cut her off quickly. 

“No! Nuh uh! Don’t. You know I don’t wanna know,” She pleaded, hefting the portrait and casting the adhesive spell once more. 

“You can’t just stick your hand in the sand. You’ve been doing this since you were young, and it’s old,” Emmy replied, her frustration clear, as she tidied up the little planter and its resident. 

“Because people aren’t meant to know everything. It ages them, hardens them, makes them miserable. I don’t want...” Kikyo paused, and stared at the windows of the living room. 

The glass had been spelled years ago by her father, and she’d strengthened the wards upon his passing. The wards were currently flashing an electric blue. 

Someone, or something, was trying to get in uninvited. 

Her mother rose from her place on the floor, and pulled out her glasses. Every practitioner worth their salt carried a pair on them at all times. They allowed one to see in most dimensions. 

“Kikyo, put your glasses on,” Emmy ordered, as she fiddled with the tiny dial on the side. 

The young witch obeyed without question, and followed suit. 

Nothing, nothing, nothing, and on and on until she flipped over to the 6th dimension. Her stomach flipped as no less than a dozen creatures shifted into view, as they swarmed over her windows. 

Winged, many-armed, constructs pounded at the warded glass. 

“Ewwwww!” Kikyo groaned, as she remembered reading about these foul critters in school. Formed with a single human bone, the blood of a crow, and held together with the maker’s will and ill intentions. They were fondly called Necromancer’s Assistants. 

“You can’t ignore those,” Emmy said, shaking her head, as she moved to wrap an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. 

“Mom, don’t enjoy being right this time. Please. Ugh, I might have to call Ms. Copperglade after all,” she said slumping as the anxiety from earlier mixed with her current disgust. 

“Who?” 

“I’ll explain after we get rid of the Assistants.” 

“Oh, I haven’t done combat magic in ages. And with you!” 

“Ok, this, you’re allowed to enjoy,” Kikyo said, as she rolled up her sleeves, and the two women prepared to face the would-be intruders.


	2. See Something, Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting evil by moonlight, internet investigation by daylight.

Kikyo’s parents, Gerard and Emmy, had met in the midst of a fight. Her father would never admit that he’d started the fight, and had bitten off more than he could chew, but he had no problem admitting Emmy had jumped in to save him. He spoke of how graceful and skilled she had been, and how they’d fought as a team despite not even knowing each other’s names. It was love at first fight. 

Kikyo had only had the pleasure of fighting alongside her mother a handful of times in her life, so despite the circumstances she was excited. 

“We’ll need to be precise. Dad and I only warded my unit. I’m sure the other practitioners in the building have as well, but there are plenty of unbound that live here, ok?” Kikyo said, grabbing her staff from its place above the front door. The spelled steel, which was shaped like the intertwined branches of a tree, bore 7 sapphires, and was always cool to the touch. 

“I’ve fought in public before, dear. Relax,” Emmy replied, pulling a necklace out of her nightgown. An owl with its wings outstretched cast in silver. Emmy brushed her fingers over the owl’s tiny stomach, causing the pendant to glow and grow until, a rather large, rather real owl emerged from the metal. The majestic creature landed on the back of Kikyo’s couch, puffing itself up, and shaking the last of the silver off of its plumage. 

Prince slithered his way up the couch, and coiled his way around the owl’s feet. 

“Hello, General,” Kikyo said, greeting her mother’s familiar. General clicked his beak at Kikyo. A greeting...and a request for a treat. 

“Not now, General. We have work to do,” Emmy said gesturing for him to join her. 

Extricating himself from Prince’s embrace, General flew to Emmy, and landed heavily on her shoulder. 

“That means you too, pal,” Kikyo added, which led Prince to weave himself into the narrow spaces of the lightweight staff Kikyo held. He settled in, and the steel enveloped him gently. 

“After you, Kikyo,” Emmy said, moving forward to hold the door open for her daughter. 

The pair along with their animal companions made their way outside to the courtyard. The Assistants were still pounding away at the glass, and didn’t seem to notice or care that the apartment was no longer occupied. 

All was quiet other than the gentle splashing of the fountain in the middle of the courtyard, and the strange sounds coming from the Assistants, which was an unfortunate cross between sailors dying in a storm and nails on a chalkboard. 

“Hey!” Kikyo yelled, waving the staff overhead to get their attention. 

They didn’t so much as pause to look at her. 

“Well, that’s rude,” Emmy huffed. She gathered a spell in her hand, sharp, white-hot, a spell meant to sever limbs...or whatever else was in its path. Thrusting her hand forward the spell whizzed through the air, and met its intended target with a sizzle. 

One of the creatures was now two arms and a wing short, yet it still didn’t acknowledge their presence. 

Emmy’s brow furrowed. That wasn’t a spell even a construct could just ignore. 

“Alright, my turn,” Kikyo said gleefully. She chose a different spell, and gathering water from the fountain, she formed a lasso to grab the remaining wing of the creature her mother had injured. Yanking it firmly, she tugged the foul creature away from the window, but again it shrugged off the attack, and strained against its bonds, as it struggled to get back to its task. 

“They must be after something else,” Emmy said squinting up at the Assistants. 

“What though? There’s nothing in there that could benefit someone that they couldn’t just steal from the shop,” Kikyo said, before sending a current of electricity the liquid lasso, and frying the tethered Assistant, who exploded into smoke. A single bone clattered to the ground, while Kikyo wracked her brain. 

“Your great grandfather’s portrait? There’s some lingering old magic in it.” 

“No. Only our family would be able to utilize it, yeah?”

“Hmmm, yes. Well, this isn’t nearly as fun as I thought it would be,” Emmy sounded disappointed with the strange turn of events. “Do you think the stranger sent them?”

“Lorella? No way. I mean the spell she wanted is in my grimoire, but she’s one of the Folk, so...I’ll be right back!” Kikyo took off, leaving her mother confused in the courtyard. She dashed back into the apartment, and retrieved her grimoire from its hiding place before returning to the courtyard. 

The moment her feet crossed the threshold the Assistants abandoned the window, and raced towards her. 

“That’s more like it!” Emmy said with a laugh, building spells in one hand, while firing them off with the other. 

Their goal in sight, the constructs were far more keen to avoid taking damage, which made things more interesting for the two witches. 

Kikyo clutched her grimoire to her chest, and channeled spells through her staff. 

Her mother’s fire lit up the courtyard, as it swept to and fro after the Assistants, and Kikyo weaved whips of lightning in and out of the flames. Wreathed in fire, General swooped in and out of the swarm, talons flashing wickedly. 

The creatures circled lower and closer, attempting to surround Kikyo. She struck the base of her staff against the ground, and raised the cobblestones of the courtyard around her in an ever shifting spherical shield. Lightning flashed between the stones, darting out when the monsters moved too close. 

Seeing an opportunity, Emmy formed a sphere of fire around the circling constructs. 

“When I say now, expand your sphere,” Emmy called, as she began to constrict the globe of fire, forcing the creatures closer to the Kikyo’s shield. 

Safe inside her creation, Kikyo knelt, and listened for her mother’s signal. Their death imminent and their purpose in arm’s reach, several of the Assistants abandoned self-preservation, and attempted to force their way into Kikyo’s sphere. The cobblestones bashed against their limbs and wings, the lightning struck repeatedly, yet they pressed on. 

Kikyo squinted at them in irritation. “Really?” She asked, knowing full well they couldn’t answer her. 

“Now!” Emmy shouted, forcing the fire to constrict rapidly. 

Kikyo rose from the ground, and forced her shield to expand. One of the sturdier constructs, swiped its claws against the arm clutching her grimoire, leaving a nasty gash in its wake. Something like victory flashed across its horrid face, before the two spheres pressed together, annihilating everything between them. 

A grim chorus of bones and stones clattered to the ground around Kikyo, as wisps of black smoke floated up and away; the stench of lingering malice carried away on the fall wind. She tapped her staff upon the ground twice, and the cobblestones bounced and rolled right back to their original places. 

Satisfied the battle was concluded, General took one final lap around the courtyard, shedding his fiery armor and landing once again on Emmy’s shoulder. 

“Well done, dear!” Ever the cheerleader, Emmy glided to her daughter’s side, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“And we only broke one satellite dish, and cracked a couple windows,” Kikyo replied waving her staff, and whispering the easy words of repair and things put to rights. Despite the ease of the spell, her injured arm gave a painful twinge. A nasty gray miasma clung to the wound. 

Emmy opened her mouth to speak when a second floor window popped open, and a rather eager looking young wizard stuck his head out. 

“Is it over already? I couldn’t get Oscar moving. You ok, 7G?” He asked, referring to Kikyo’s unit number. 

“I’m fine, 2E. Just some Assistants.”

“Assistants? Here? I’m calling the leasing company in the morning. I told them they need to let us ward the whole damn place,” 2E grumbled. “You ladies be safe!” He added, as he retreated into his apartment. 

The pair waved to him, before making their way back inside. 

“Let’s get a look at that arm,” Emmy said, as she locked the door behind them. Kikyo had already collapsed onto the couch, pale and glistening with sweat. Despite her weakened state, she maintained a white-knuckled grip on her grimoire, and her staff. The metal yielded and revealed Prince once more, who spiraled down the shaft, and curled up on Kikyo’s head. 

“You did great, Prince,” Kikyo said with a weak smile. 

Emmy settled on the couch next to them, and took Kikyo’s arm in her hands. General began to fly back and forth from the pantry, gathering items. A mortar and pestle, a large leather roll-up, and Emmy’s own grimoire. He settled onto the back of the couch, and settled down to take a nap. 

“Those Assistants were fresh, so whoever made them was close by,” Emmy said, as she unrolled the leather bundle, revealing an impressive collection of herbs, potions, and other medical necessities. 

“Whoever made them is a dick,” Kikyo said wincing as her mother sprinkled three drops of a clear solution directly into the wound. 

“Language, young lady...but yes, it was rather uncalled for.” Emmy was crushing up a few herbs, and adding a drop of this and that, until a dark green solution had formed.

“Can you warn me first? That stuff stings like a...OWWW!” Kikyo yowled like a cat, as her mother tipped the concoction into her wound where it bubbled and hissed before evaporating into the air, leaving healed flesh, and a barely noticeable scar. 

“There, all better. Now, I’m going to make you some tea, and I want to hear all about this Lorella woman,” Emmy said, not the least bit apologetic. 

After hearing the full story of Lorella’s visit, Emmy’s brow was furrowed. Kikyo knew that look. 

“I know I should have called, but with the portrait falling and the cousins in a tizzy, I just wanted to deal with it myself,” Kikyo said in her most soothing tones. Emmy still look positively irritated. 

“Kikyo, my bright star, you cannot just brush off things as coincidence. Especially not when they involve the Folk. Where’s the card?” 

“At the shop in my desk. I’ll call her tomorrow I promise.”

“I have some things to do to prepare for the meeting on Friday, but call me before you do anything crazy please.” 

“Of course! Besides, I’ll take Di with me. He’ll keep me on this side of the grave.” 

“Was that supposed to make me feel better? The two of you have been getting in trouble since you met.”

“And getting out of trouble. It’s fine. It’ll be fine,” Kikyo said taking her mom’s hand and giving it a squeeze. 

Emmy leaned over, and pulled her daughter into a hug. 

“Alright. Get some rest, and I mean it. Call me.” Pressing another kiss to Kikyo’s forehead, she walked back to the pantry door, and clicked her tongue, waking General from his nap. Shrinking, and shimmering as he flew, he returned to a pendant resting against Emmy’s heart. 

“Hey, mom?” 

“Yes, dear.”

“You were badass out there.” 

“Language, my dear. You were too.” 

The pantry door closed, there was a flash of light, and Kikyo and Prince were alone again.

***  
Di Parker was trouble. The kind everyone wanted to be in, and no one could explain. A moonbound technomancer, Di fully leaned in to being nocturnal, and had been trying to drag Kikyo out into the night since day one. 

He and Kikyo had met when her family had moved to Maryland. He’d offered to show her around, which landed the two of them in the back of a squad car. Kikyo had been all set to throttle him with her budding magic, but Di had talked them out of trouble as quickly as they’d gotten into it. The pair had been thick as thieves ever since. 

Settling onto her stool behind the counter, Kikyo called her partner in crime. One, two, three rings sounded before he picked up. 

“So I’ve been thinking we should break into the Smithsonian to film Gemma’s next music video. You in?” He asked, never bothering with the standard greetings. 

“Di, you could just ask to film there. You know they’d say yes.”

“Not as fun. What’s on your mind?”

“One of the Folk came by, and I was attacked by Assistants last night. I’m sure it’s unrelated, but just in case-“

“Say no more. Got a name?” Di interrupted, and Kikyo could already hear him opening his laptop. 

“Lorella Copperglade.”

“I’ll call you back in 3 minutes.” 

The phone beeped in Kikyo’s ear letting her know that Di still wasn’t in the business of saying goodbye. 

Three minutes later, her phone was buzzing away. 

“Who is she?” Kikyo asked eagerly. 

“A ghost. Not a real one, but the woman maintains no online presence. She’s like the pretty version of Sasquatch. There’s photos, but they’re at galas for the rich and famous. Ugh.” Kikyo could practically see Di’s face wrinkling in disgust. 

“So nothing helpful then.”

“I didn’t say that, babe. She has a daughter. Owns a flower shop in DuPont Circle. Wanna go check her out?” 

“Absolutely. Text me the address, and I’ll meet you there at noon,” Kikyo said glancing up at the clock. 

“Perfect.” 

***

“Di!” Kikyo waved, as she exited the metro station, and spotted her friend. 

“Kiks!” He replied, rushing forward to sweep her into a massive hug. 

“You look cute today...is her daughter pretty? Are you trying to get a date out of this?” Kikyo asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Shooters gotta shoot. Come on, I’ve got it on good authority she’s there today,” Di said tugging Kikyo along towards Sunkissed Arrangements. 

The pair slipped into the shop, and were immediately greeted by a young woman, who had the same elegant eyes and the same smirk as Lorella Copperglade. Kikyo was momentarily speechless. The Folk were often fascinating to mere humans, but there was something familiar about Aydia, that made Kikyo relax. 

“Welcome to Sunkissed Arrangements. I’m Aydia. Anything I can help you two with?” 

“Actually, yes, a friend of ours has a show tomorrow night, and she loves emeralds and other gems. We need a bouquet that screams bougie,” Di said with his trademark lopsided grin. 

“Sure, right this way,” Aydia said, leading the two of them around the shop. 

“It must be nice working here. It smells like heaven,” Kikyo said brushing her fingers across the petals of a soft pink flower without taking her eyes off of Aydia. 

“Yeah, I love flowers. The shop was my dad’s, but um...have you seen these hybrid geraniums? We created them ourselves,” Aydia said changing gears smoothly. 

“My shop was my dad’s too,” Kikyo said quietly without thinking. 

“Oh? Where’s your place?” Aydia asked, as she pointed out a few more blooms. 

“Bethesda. The Singing Viper,” No sooner had the words left her mouth, Kikyo felt the air change. The blood slowed in her veins, and each heartbeat was heavy in her chest. She went to reach for Di, but it was like trying to move in jello. 

“Why are you here?” Aydia asked, stepping away from the slowed pair. 

If she hadn’t been struggling to draw in a breath, Kikyo would have been impressed. Aydia had cast the spell so fast Kikyo hadn’t had time to guard against it. 

“Chronomancer,” Di said, his voice comically slow, but the notes of interest and intrigue carried well enough. 

“Met your mom,” Kikyo forced out with difficulty. 

Aydia narrowed her eyes before releasing them. The pair of them gasped for air, and Kikyo quickly cast a time ward. 

“That was...wow,” Kikyo said regaining her composure. 

“Did my mom send you? Did she think you’d get me to join her or something?” 

“What? No. She asked me for help with something, and I just wanted to know what kind of person she was. Figured you would know best.” 

Aydia rolled her eyes, and folded her arms, wrinkling the bright yellow apron bearing the shop’s name. 

“I wouldn’t do it if I were you. My mom has a bad habit of getting innocent people mixed up in her shit. Everything’s the end of the world. Ignore it. Move on.”

“Moms are complicated, but she can’t be that bad, right?” Di asked gently. 

Aydia softened towards him a moment before growing rigid once more. 

“She can be, and she is. Take my advice, and live. Ignore it, and well...good luck. Do you two want some flowers or not?” 

“Yes!” Di said, choosing the blooms Aydia had suggested before things went sour. 

Kikyo watched the transaction, noting Aydia’s body language, and keeping on guard, careful not to let them get spelled again. 

“I know it’s bad for business, but I don’t wanna see you two again,” Aydia said, as Di and Kikyo made their way back outside. 

Kikyo nodded and gave an exaggerated bow. “Sure thing.” 

“That was weird,” Di said, sniffing at the luxurious bouquet on their walk to the Metro station. 

“Right? Who talks about their own mom like that to strangers?” 

“No, I meant you were weird. You barely said anything, and you were staring,” Di said. 

“What? I wasn’t. She just caught me off guard is all. You’d think someone working in a flower shop would be...softer.” 

“You were. It was weird. Kinda reminds me of how you look at ZJ when he comes around,” Di said, mentioning the Star Crafter, who had taken a liking to Kikyo the year before. 

“Hush! Well, at least we learned that I was right to say no to Lorella. Doesn’t seem like she’s the type to send Assistants after me though,” Kikyo said, changing the subject. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. If she’s desperate enough, she might have approached a necromancer.” 

“Something just seems...off.” 

“You got attacked at your own apartment, and a cute Chronomancer just tried to kill you, so you’re gonna feel weird,” Di said, wrapping a protective arm around her, as they reached the station. “Come on, I’ll get you back to the shop, and pick up some food from the Broom. Try to relax.”

“Alright. Sounds good.” 

No sooner had the train pulled out of the station, Kikyo’s head fell onto Di’s shoulder, and she was fast asleep.


	3. Little Miss Legendary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo and Di head out for the night, and the cousins convene at Emmy’s house to formulate a game plan.

U Street had always been one of Kikyo’s favorite venues. She’d been dancing her heart out front row when she had her first kiss. Lightning had shot through her veins, passing a shock to a very surprised young woman named, Isabelle, whose hair had stood on end for several minutes afterwards. 

Even now as she and Di descended the stairs into the underground space, she could feel the sparks dancing just beneath her skin. After the week that she had had (and it was still only Thursday), Kikyo was ready to cut loose like the old days. She was planning to shoot tequila, scream herself hoarse, and roll into the Singing Viper with big shades, a messy bun, and a steaming cup of hangover cure.

“Two shots of your best tequila, please!” Di said with a grin, as they sidled up to the bar. 

“D, I said we’re kicking it old school tonight,” Kikyo said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah, make that three shots of your worst tequila...each,” He amended with an even brighter smile, holding up a hand for a high five.

Kikyo laughed and smacked his hand with hers. At this rate she would be hungover before the night was even over. 

“While we wait for our poison, I can show you everything I found out about Aydia,” Di said pulling out his phone, and opening a folder on his Notes app, labeled ‘Unfriendly Chrono-Hottie’, which earned him a chuckle and an eye roll from Kikyo.

“Stalking is a crime, love,” Kikyo replied, turning to wink at the bartender, who was lining their shots up. 

“It is, but this is investigative work. Besides her instagram profile is public. Lots of florals. Her familiar is a hawk. Lovely and grumpy just like her.”

“Oh, leave it, Di. Do some shots with me, and let’s forget all about Aydia, who we’ll never see again per her wishes,” Kikyo scooted Di’s shots over to him, and raised her first one before knocking it back. 

Di followed suit, and the pair of the them pushed the empty glasses back towards the bartender. 

“It’s ok, if you’re curious. I mean when’s the last time someone surprised you like that?” He asked still scrolling through Aydia’s instagram. 

“You know who it was, and we’re not talking about him tonight...or any other night. Why are you pushing this so hard?”

“Because I’m your friend, and meddling in your love life is a full time job for me. Besides you have so much in common. The flower shop passed to her when she was 18 too.”

“You must be bored because it’s non-existent. Now, come on, or we’ll miss being front row,” Kikyo said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him towards the stage, as though she hadn’t heard a single additional Aydia factoid.

“This isn’t over, Kiks. Not by a long shot,” Di promised, allowing his friend to tug him along. 

Kikyo was spared listening to Di carry on about Aydia by Shipwreck Specter taking the stage. Kikyo screamed loudly along with the rest of assembled fans.

“Hello, D.C.” Gemma purred to another chorus of cheers. “We are Shipwreck Specter, and we’re gonna take you away for the night!” 

Despite knowing what Gemma was, Kikyo always found herself taken away by the half-siren’s voice. Smooth like a calm sea, and powerful like a stormy one, Gemma’s voice wrapped around each and every listener, a magic that couldn’t be denied. She was clad in emerald sequins, with her thick curly afro held back by a jeweled silver band. A queen of the waves, gracing land to bewitch them for an hour or two.

As the crowd fell under Gemma’s voice, they swayed, danced, and sang along. The energy in the room was infectious, and Kikyo was all too happy to let everything fall away in the wake of the music. 

But like so many other things in life, a night of pure bliss was never really in the cards. Halfway through the third song of the set, Kikyo felt eyes on her. The stare was deliberate, and held enough weight to pull her right out of Shipwreck Specter’s spell. She looked around for who would be staring her down at U Street of all places, and her eyes landed on Lorella. 

Even in such a mixed crowd, human and not, magic and not, old and young, Lorella stood out like a sore thumb. Or more accurately like a rose in a sea of daisies. As their eyes met, Lorella raised her glass to Kikyo, whose eyes narrowed sharply. 

‘Not tonight,’ Kikyo thought, pulling away from Di, and working her way expertly through the throngs of spellbound fans. 

“What are you doing here?” Kikyo hissed, as she reached Lorella’s side.

“It’s my understanding this is a popular venue for live music, and your friend there is quite the rising star,” Lorella replied taking a sip from her glass, as though the answer would satisfy Kikyo. 

“Try again, Copperglade. You’re not here to take in the sights and sounds of D.C. I told you I wasn’t interested, and according to your daughter I made the right call.”

Lorella’s face fell for just a moment before she recovered her usual knowing smirk.

“You spoke with my Aydia. Lovely, isn’t she? A bit closed minded at times, but I blame her father for that. Being only half-Fae is...difficult for her. She doesn’t See, as I do, and...” Lorella stopped herself, and drained her glass.

“I got the idea you two weren’t close, and that you have a flair for the dramatic. I kinda knew that already, but she confirmed it for me. Even if she hadn’t...well, you’re now showing up at my friend’s show to ‘run into’ me.”

“You are young, as is Aydia. When you’ve lived as long as I have, you tend not to ignore things that seem like coincidence. And you of all people should know there’s no such thing as coincidence anyway.”

Kikyo’s own face faltered a moment, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, folded her arms, and shook her head. 

“I’m still not going to craft the Heart for you. You won’t even tell me who it’s intended for, and I can’t just take your word for it.”

“Of course you can’t, but I can see it in your eyes. You know that I’m telling the truth, and that it must be you who helps me. I only hope that it’s not too late when you decide to come around,” Lorella said reaching out to brush Kikyo’s cheek before making her way out of the venue. Her touch was petal-soft, and Kikyo was reminded again of the flowers Aydia was so fond of.

Once Lorella left, Kikyo wandered back to Di. He threw an arm around her shoulder, and continued to sing along, but Kikyo’s heart wasn’t in the evening any longer.

***

Kikyo sat at the edge of the stage, staring off into space while Di rattled off everything that had happened for Gemma, who seemed to be glowing at the thought of intrigue and danger. 

“One of the Folk waltzed into the Viper, called you by name, and asked a favor of you? And you’re not even sorta kinda curious and excited?” Gemma asked, as she wrapped up her cords and put away her microphones. 

“Not only is she not excited, she didn’t even try to flirt with the daughter,” Di added in scandalized tones. 

“Kikyo? Our Kikyo? Not flirting. Sounds like fake news to me,” Gemma scoffed. 

“It wasn’t the time or the place. Besides, she’s not the sort who seems receptive to flirting of any kind. Bit of a grouch,” Kikyo muttered defensively. 

“Anyway, Lorella said there’s been strange stuff going on, and it’s directly related to whatever she needs Kikyo’s help with,” Di continued ignoring Kikyo’s protests. 

“Strange stuff? Like say a massive flood at The Yards when there’s been no rain for days? Happened at sunrise yesterday. Can’t believe you two weren’t all over it,” Gemma said, taking a seat next to Kikyo and pulling out her journal. It was never far, and she was constantly scribbling in it. 

“Sunrise? Sounds like a disgruntled sunbound,” Di said waving his hand dismissively. 

“Or a moonbound who wants to throw off suspicion,” Kikyo said breaking out of her reverie. “Anything else?”

“There were the trees behaving suspiciously close to the Pentagon. Like they were experiencing all four seasons every single day. Full and green in the morning, reds and golds by noon, and bare by sunset,” Gemma answered, after flipping through her journal a moment. 

“All four seasons in a day? Sounds like time magic...” Di let the sentence dangle. 

“Stop! You can’t connect everything back to Aydia and Lorella. Thanks for the info, Gem. Great set tonight by the way,” Kikyo said with a warm smile, and a nudge to her friend’s shoulder. 

“Don’t try and distract me with compliments. If there’s crazy shit going down, I want in,” Gemma replied, returning Kikyo’s nudge. 

“Oh, there’s definitely shit going down, my love, and we will be getting to the bottom of it. A. S. A. P.” Di poked Kikyo’s knee as he spelled out the acronym. 

They both stared at Kikyo, whose face was a stoic mask. Impenetrable. Immovable. And then the tiniest, most mischievous smile appeared at the corner of her lips. 

“Ok, fine! We’ll look into it. It’ll have to wait until Saturday though. Big family meeting tomorrow night at my mom’s place,” Kikyo said, finally giving in. She was outnumbered anyway. By tomorrow night, her cousins would be clamoring for action, and anxious to get to the bottom of things. The only peace Kikyo would be getting would be in the form of a Mood Shake. 

“It’s a date! Speaking of dates, I have one tonight, so I’ll see you two troublemakers Saturday,” Gemma said glancing at her watch. Kikyo grabbed her wrist to examine the watch. Her eyes widened. 

“A Tag? Who’s the new suitor?” 

“Her name’s Josie. She’s a drug rep. Tall, pretty, funny, and very busy, so I can’t be late,” Gemma kissed both of her friends on the cheek, and scurried off after her bandmates to load their van. 

As they made their way back to the metro, arms linked, Di cleared his throat.

“Do not mention her again. Leave it,” Kikyo commanded. 

“Ok, but just hear me out. You took her at her word that Lorella was full of it, because that’s what you wanted to be true. You don’t actually believe it, or you wouldn’t have confronted her tonight. And I know you. It takes a lot of impress you, and Aydia did that,” Di said, stopping in his tracks, and tugging Kikyo around to face him. 

“Di, that’s not...I’m...she didn’t...” Kikyo stammered, eyes darting away from her friend’s face.

“You’re the most inquisitive person I know other than me, and you’re shying away from a beautiful woman and cosmic destiny because...?”

“Because cosmic destiny got my dad killed. And all of my uncles. My mom and my aunts lost their soul mates because of it. Curiosity killed the cat, and no family is more curious than mine.”

“But satisfaction brought it back, yeah? ” Di cupped Kikyo’s face with one of his hands. Their eyes met, and he held her gaze defiantly.

“Say you’re right? Say I do want to get knee deep in this mess, and maybe get to know Aydia? She wrote us a one-way ticket out of her life.”

“We’ll worry about that later. I just needed to hear you admit you were interested in her before the night was over. Mission accomplished. Let’s go!” Di placed a kiss on her forehead and started dragging her towards the metro station once more.

“You ass!” Kikyo said with a laugh, following her friend into the night.

***

After a day of several unsuccessful attempts to reach Lorella by phone, Friday night found Kikyo in her kitchen whipping up a batch of brownies for the family meeting. Opening her cabinets she selected a vial of deep emerald Wisdom. She put exactly 5 drops into the batter, and stirred it clockwise three times, and counterclockwise twice before pouring the batter into the pan and popping it into the over. Coiled up on the stove top was Prince, glowing a soft golden yellow, as he warmed himself on the stainless steel. Kikyo brushed her fingers over his head before pulling off her apron, and looking around the kitchen.

She’d made quite the mess that evening, and didn’t fancy cleaning the Old fashioned way. She called forth images of her kitchen as it usually was. Pristine, everything in its place, sparkling. The words came next, and as she breathed them out, the kitchen was set to rights. Not a speck of flour, not a shard of eggshell, and not a smear of butter remained on the counter tops. 

She went to change clothes, fix her hair, and apply makeup while the brownies finished up. She could have cooked them by magic as well, but the potions tended to work better when they were baked in slowly. 

Kikyo checked her phone, as she paced around waiting on the brownies. Still no word from Lorella, but she had a cheerful text from Di. When she opened it, a soft shower of silver stars erupted from her screen to spell “Good Luck!” In mid-air. She shot back a thank you and a yellow heart before stashing the phone in her back pocket. 

The timer on the oven chimed, and stopped Kikyo’s incessant pacing. She called her staff to her hand, and waved it towards the oven. The door opened slowly, and the brownie pan floated out. 

“That’s enough snoozing, Prince. We’re late as it is,” Kikyo said noting the time. The sun had set 2 hours ago, and Kikyo could tell the moon was high without even seeing it. At night magic came as easy as breathing, but when the moon was new she could sneeze and do incredible things. 

Prince uncoiled slowly, and spiraled his way up the staff to settle in amongst the intertwined branches. With her companion in place, and her tasty contribution to the evening in tow, Kikyo stepped into her pantry, and shut the door behind her. 

A large dial was set into the back of the pantry door. Gleaming silver with a sapphire set into the center. It was reminiscent of a combination lock, but instead of numbers it had old runes that her great grandfather had designed before she’d even been born. Wherever his family went, no matter how far or were, once they called a place home, the portrait would appear, and the dial would as well. It was old family magic, and one that Kikyo hadn’t always appreciated as a college student. 

Kikyo’s nimble fingers twisted the dial to and fro until a bright light began to pulse from the jewel of the dial, surrounding her, as it grew blindingly bright only to fade moments later. When she opened the pantry door, she stepped out into her mother’s kitchen.

“Kikyo!” a voice shouted, and Kikyo was swept up into a bone crushing hug. She smelled lavender, as she wrapped her arms around her affectionate assailant.

“I missed you too, Cordie!” Kikyo replied, looking up at her cousin, who beamed down at her. Her earrings sparkled in the soft light of the kitchen. A crescent moon dangled from one ear (a match to the one that usually dangled from Kikyo’s ear), and an impossibly detailed peacock dangled from the other. Her familiar, Ziggy. 

“You’re late,” Lina said, following all of the commotion into the kitchen. Her familiar, a rambunctious Saint Bernard called Emmett, bounded into the kitchen after her. 

“She’s always late. You say it every time like you’re going to stop her. You won’t. You can’t. Are those brownies?” Cade fired off rapidly, as he and Mia crowded into the kitchen as well. Their familiars were currently bound in the matching charm bracelets they wore everywhere. Two Abyssinian cats called Cassie and Lux. Emmett tended to pester them for playtime and snuggles, so they avoided him as best as they could. 

“Of course,” Kikyo replied smugly, “I’d never show up empty-handed, and you would all die, if I didn’t bring brownies.” 

“We would. And now we won’t, thanks to you, favorite cousin,” Cordelia said already cutting up the brownies to snag the center piece for herself. 

Emmy made her way into the kitchen as the cousins were pouring up drinks to wash down their brownies. She pulled Kikyo into a hug, and brushed her hair back from her face before kissing her forehead. Kikyo smiled warmly at her mother before offering her a brownie.

“Here, mom. Better have one before Cords finishes the entire pan,” Kikyo said before sticking her tongue out at her cousin.

“Did you put something in these?” Cordelia asked, reaching out to snag a second square of the gooey treats, and completely ignoring Kikyo’s snide remark. 

“Tastes like...wisdom,” Mia said after a moment. Kikyo winked at the younger of the twins.

“Right as always, Mimi. Figured it could come in handy.”

“That was surprisingly responsible of you, Kikyo. Color me impressed,” Emmy said with a grin, as she munched thoughtfully on her brownie.

“I’ll mark the occasion on my calendar,” Kikyo replied. 

“Now, that we’ve all snacked, let’s get down to business,” Lina said, taking charge as she usually did. 

The six of them traipsed out to the backyard, and settled in around the fire pit. Cade lit the fire, and Kikyo filled them in on everything that had happened so far that week.

“Uncle Gerard didn’t teach you the spell so you’d never use it,” Lina said after Kikyo had finished.

“Yeah, but there’s a reason she doesn’t just sell them at the shop. They’re dangerous. What if this Lorella brought back someone who should stay dead?” Cordelia challenged.

“But maybe some things shouldn’t stay buried. Especially if lives are on the line,” Mia said with a shrug.

“Mia’s right. And Lina’s right. Sorry, Cords. I mean the portrait falls, and this woman shows up the next day? Call her up, make the Heart. We’ll all go with you to make sure there’s no funny business,” Cade said as thought it were the easiest thing in the world. 

Kikyo looked around at her family. Her mother looked perfectly smug, as she sipped on a cup of tea. Emmy had been quiet and let the cousins take charge for the first time. Kikyo was sure it was because she knew Kikyo wouldn’t fight them nearly as much. 

“Somehow I knew you’d all be down for this. Di’s in, and so is Gemma,” Kikyo said releasing a deep breath. She’d known she’d be outnumbered. Cosmic destiny had weakened every link in her chain. 

“Hey, I’m not actually down for this. The Folk are nothing to play with, but if you’re going for it, I’ve got your back,” Cordelia said reaching over to squeeze Kikyo’s hand.

“Cade and I will work on figuring out who sent the Assistants while you work on crafting the Heart and getting Lorella to open up,” Mia offered. 

“And I will help out at the shop, so you don’t have to worry about things there too,” Lina said warmly. 

“And I’ll have your back in case someone needs to be reduced to atoms and flung into the Sun,” Cordelia said, as though she’d offered to bring Kikyo lunch. 

“Couldn’t have planned it better myself,” Emmy said finally, as she looked up at the dark circle where the New Moon was. 

Kikyo snorted at that. This was her mom’s plan all along, and it had worked brilliantly. 

“Thanks, you guys. Don’t know what I’d do without you,” Kikyo said looking at each of them. 

“You’d ignore everything until the Earth went up in flames,” Cade replied coolly. They all turned to look at him sharply. 

“What?” He challenged. “She would.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kikyo said with a laugh. “But I don’t think I can this time. Something feels different.” 

If Kikyo had felt like Seeing, or if Emmy had glanced down at the tea leaves in her cup, they’d have known just how different things were about to be.


	4. The Metro Center Mixup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A routine ride on the Metro leads to an unexpected alliance for Kikyo.

Despite her family’s insistence on making things easier, so she could run around and gather the necessary components for the Heart, there were some things Kikyo insisted on doing herself. Mixing potions was one of those things. Lina was a formidable potions maker, but she tended to follow recipes to the letter, while Kikyo used recipes like a guideline to dance around. 

Even some of her mixing methods were highly unorthodox, but they’d made her very popular amongst the more progressive practitioners in the area. Kikyo had figured out, under duress, and completely by accident that on a normal day, one could prepare potions while sitting on the Metro without even needing to stir them. It was all about timing, and required a practiced hand. 

Kikyo slid into a corner seat on the Red Line, tucking her well-loved yellow backpack between her feet. Sharp grey eyes darted around the train car. It was still early, just after 7 a.m. on a Saturday, so she’d managed to snag a car that was fairly empty. One snoozing waitress fresh off of the 3rd shift, two off duty police officers, and a foursome of lively young women were the young witch's only companions. 

She began to whisper a spell of concealment. The words dripping with things unnoticed, things overlooked, things wreathed in shadow. Confident that her traveling mates would continue to ignore her presence, the witch unzipped the top of her bag to peak in on the small cauldron bubbling softly over a contained silvery-grey flame. Reaching into her pocket, she tugged out a tiny vial of her familiar's venom. The bush viper was always cranky about being milked, but he'd given her more than enough for the potion, and she'd get him a treat later. She uncorked the vial and waited for their car to hit the bend in the track. The contents dripped slowly into the potion, which glowed a soft blue. Perfect. She thought, zipping the backpack and relaxing into her seat. Now, all she had to do was enjoy the ride until it was time to change trains. 

Slender fingers wrapped around the phone in her hoodie’s pouch, intending to text Lina that she would be a little late. Instead, she froze. Someone was watching her. Kikyo wasn't sure how they were watching her since she was on a moving train and concealed, but she could feel it. Chilly grey eyes roamed the train car again. No one new and no one looking in her direction. Releasing the phone, she instead gripped the small piece of obsidian she kept on her person at all times. If it was a fight her watcher wanted, they would surely get one. 

“DuPont Circle, doors opening on the left,” the operator announced over the loudspeaker. Kikyo’s mind wandered just a moment to a certain florist in DuPont Circle, before snapping back to the train car, as the feeling of being watched intensified. The hairs on her neck stood up, and her stomach tightened. 

Her eyes roamed the car again before she realized she was in a bit of a pickle. Her fellow riders were all thoroughly preoccupied with their own lives. Heading to breakfast, getting home, avoiding home. Not one of them had noticed that their shadows had frozen into place. No matter how the light shifted as the train sped along the tracks, no matter how they waved their arms, and tossed their hair, all seven of their shadows defiantly remained in place. 

‘Shade Stalkers,’ Kikyo thought with a slight frown. 

Shade Stalkers were easy to spot, if one knew what to look for, but difficult to banish especially in tunnels which Metro trains spent a lot of time in. There had been quite an epidemic back in the early 90s, and they’d had to hire a squad of witches just to keep the trains operating. 

The stalkers liked to travel in packs, and a particularly adept spell caster could bind them to their will for brief periods of time. Kikyo couldn’t help but assume that after the failure of the Assistants, her unknown enemy had decided sharper tools were needed. 

As the train approached the next tunnel, Kikyo carefully built a sphere of pure light in the hand concealed within her hoodie. The stalkers knew where she was, but their perception would be distorted with the light pouring in the windows, and Kikyo’s concealment charms. 

As the train entered the tunnel and the windows went dark one by one, Kikyo saw the previously frozen shadows squirm to life, slipping across the floor like spilled ink towards her corner seat. One of the women noticed her shadow’s escape, and screamed in what sounded like aggravation rather than fear. This caused the other passengers to look around and discover their roving shadows as well. 

Kikyo yanked her hand free and tossed the ball of light into the center of the car. It hung there momentarily, a 5 inch sun before it fizzled out. Kikyo’s brow furrowed, as she stared at the spot where it had been moments ago. The stalkers continued to ooze towards her, causing her to snatch her backpack off of the floor. 

She pulled her feet up, and knelt in her seat. 

“Can’t even enjoy a Saturday,” she grumbled, as she grabbed the obsidian once more. Though a small piece, it was imbued with enough offensive spells to get her out of the tunnel. 

“Anyone got any bright ideas?” She asked with a light chuckle.

The sleepy waitress had tucked her feet up into her seat as well, and looked up to lock eyes with Kikyo before lifting her hand and igniting a small fire in her palm.

The same woman who had screamed earlier, was now standing in her seat with her palm resting against the ceiling of the train car. 

“I can supercharge the lights, but they’ll only last a moment before they burn out...” She said.

“So we’ll work fast,” Kikyo said with a determined nod, as the Shade Stalkers reached her seat. They rose up from the floor like sentient pieces of night sky. Their inky darkness seemed to absorb all of the light around them.

“Now!” She shouted, and the woman sent a current of energy through the lights, flooding the space with artificial light. The stalkers hesitated, but pressed in on Kikyo until the waitress hit them with a column of fire. Kikyo pulled the obsidian from her pocket, clutching it tightly in her fist, she let a sealing spell flow into her knuckles before punching it into one of her assailants. 

The stalker took the blow where a heart would be. Its faceless head looking down at her spell charged fist before it collapsed in on itself and disappeared. 

Realizing she was not easy prey, the stalkers moved out of her reach. One of the creatures stretched itself up into ceiling and spread across it until it blocked the lights, leaving them in full darkness save for the fire burning brightly. Another pair of the creatures devoted themselves to choking out the waitress’s fire. 

Jumping from seat to seat, Kikyo advanced upon the remaining Shade Stalkers that sought to avoid her hands. Her hand darted out from time to time, seeking to imbed itself in their shadowy mass and force them out of existence. 

The officers were attempting to assist the waitress, but the stalkers were overpowering them with ease, and the flames were dwindling. Kikyo leapt across the car, working her way towards the struggling trio, while avoiding the floor. 

Seven rows. Five rows. Two rows to go. A smirk of triumph flashed across her face only to dissolve, as she felt the vice like grip of a stalker wrap around her ankle.

The creature twisted its sinewy appendage, and made to slam Kikyo into the floor, but she never made it there. 

The train car went silent, and Kikyo could feel herself falling, but the ground didn’t seem to be getting any closer. Her lungs couldn’t expand fast enough, and her heart was barely beating. 

Someone was playing with time. 

She felt arms encircle her waist and tug her out of the creature’s grasp. 

“Now’s not the time to die,” Aydia said, setting Kikyo on her feet, and taking her hand. Once their skin came into contact, Kikyo was able to breathe normally again. 

“What are you doing here?” Kikyo asked.

“You’re welcome,” Aydia replied flatly.

“...thank you. Now: what are you doing here?” She repeated.

“I came to find you. Your sister told me your route, so I was going to wait for you to come back through Metro Center,” Aydia said. “I didn’t realize we were on the same train until someone in my car noticed the commotion.”

Kikyo opened her mouth to ask more questions, namely why Lina would tell Aydia her route, but she remembered that time was still slow for everyone else in the car. 

“Let’s banish these stalkers, and turn time back on. I’ll interrogate you afterwards...if you don’t mind,” she added with a smile.

“I do, but I’ll allow it because I have my own questions that need answers,” Aydia laced her fingers through Kikyo’s, and they moved about the train car banishing the slowed Shade Stalkers one by one. 

When the last one disappeared, Aydia blew out a puff of air, and time resumed for the other passengers. 

“Show off,” Kikyo muttered, tugging her hand out of Aydia’s gently. Returning to her corner seat, she reached into the front pocket of her bag, and grabbed a few of her homemade energy bars. She passed them out to the other passengers, making sure her fellow spell casters had two each. 

Aydia took a seat next to Kikyo’s bag, and waited for the witch to return. 

“Do you always travel with a convenience store?” She asked, as Kikyo handed her two of the bars as well.

“Yes. Now how’d you get Lina to tell you where I was? It’s not like her,” Kikyo pressed.

Rather than answer immediately, Aydia took a massive bite out of one of the bars. She hummed in satisfaction and nodded. Kikyo couldn’t help but smile a little at the praise. 

“Remember how I said you should avoid my mom?” The florist asked, after several moments of chewing.

“How could I forget? I also remember you saying you never wanted to see me again..”

“And I would have stuck to that, but something happened. After you left I just couldn’t shake this weird feeling that something was wrong, and it was,” Aydia took a deep breath. “My mom was attacked, and...” The young woman’s jaw clenched, and the hand not holding the snack bar balled into a fist. 

Kikyo’s stomach fell through the floor. She remembered how she’d pushed Lorella out of the shop, and how she’d been so ready to dismiss the entire incident. She imagined if that were her mom...

Aydia bit into the bar angrily, and chewed as though she could bite through the guilt. 

“Aydia...don’t blame yourself for this,” Kikyo said softly. 

“But it’s my fault though. I told you not to listen to her, and I blew her off,” Aydia replied rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“We screwed up, but we can make it right,” Kikyo said hoping to convince herself as much as Aydia. 

“I was hoping you’d say that. It’s why I came to find you. Think you might be up for playing CSI: DC?” Aydia asked with a weak smile. 

“You mean snooping around a crime scene like some busybody?” Kikyo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Aydia said with a nod and a shrug.

“Count me in.” Kikyo replied, settling into her seat next to Aydia. ‘Di is going to lose his mind.’ She thought as the train rolled on.

***

Kikyo stole long glances at Aydia, as they rode in silence to meet Di at Lorella’s place. It was the first time she’d been able to really look at the chronomancer properly without Di silently judging her for it. 

Aydia had all the natural beauty of the Fae. The characteristic full lips, golden brown skin, and a soft glow that even Inner Beauty couldn’t replicate. Kikyo suspected that Aydia’s father must have been human though, as Aydia didn’t have the same layered voice as her mother, and she was short for a Faerie. Most of them stood around 6 feet tall, while Aydia was only around 5’9”. 

Kikyo smiled when she spotted a golden hawk charm clinging to one of Aydia’s auburn locs.

“Is that your familiar?” She asked, nodding towards the charm. 

Aydia’s fingers flew to the charm protectively. 

“Yeah. Her name is N’daya,” She replied. She glanced over Kikyo’s form a moment. “Where’s yours?”

“Here.” Kikyo pulled back the sleeve of her hoodie, and shifted the band of her watch to reveal a small tattoo on her inner wrist. A coiled viper. “He’s called Prince.”

“Is he dangerous?” 

“When he feels like it.” 

Aydia chuckled at that before growing serious. “What did my mom say exactly when she came to see you?”

Kikyo sat back and looked up at the roof of the train car, while she thought back to the day she’d met Lorella. 

“She asked for a Silver Blooded Heart.” 

“A what?” 

“A Silver Blooded Heart. They’re good for exactly 3 things. Curing vampirism, curing lycanthropy, and necromancy. Specifically bringing someone back from the dead in full control of themselves.” 

Aydia’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. 

“Yeah, my father invented them...they’re not exactly common.”

“What would my mother want with one of those?”

Kikyo paused a moment, gritting her teeth against the scenes that pressed against the edges of her vision. 

A graveyard, one she’d been to before. She blinked, eyes watering. 

The train passed through a tunnel. 

The lights flickered. Her vision swam. 

The graveyard surfaced again. 

Her body pitched forward and she gripped the unseen seat in front of her. 

Tombstones rising like teeth in a giant’s mouth. 

Blink. Hard plastic seats. 

Blink. Worn angels guarding the sleeping dead. 

She reached into her pocket, gripping the obsidian, letting its points dig into the flesh of her hands. She blinked several more times, clearing her eyes until only the train car remained. 

Kikyo felt Aydia’s dark brown eyes boring into the side of her face, but she stared straight ahead. 

“She wanted to bring someone back. She wouldn’t say who,” Kikyo said finally, as her jaw relaxed, and she sat back in her seat. 

“You don’t want to See...is that why she came to you? She knew you wouldn’t want to See what would happen if you decided to make it for her?” Aydia asked, scooting closer to the window, and twisting to fully face Kikyo, who folded her arms and shook her head. 

“What?” Kikyo asked swiping at her damp cheeks. 

“Most humans are eager to know everything even if it makes them miserable...but you don’t want to, do you?” Aydia asked, clearly more interested than before. 

“I do. I wanna know everything about everything, but knowledge isn’t just power. It’s also a burden. So I...pick and choose. I try to block visions that might take me somewhere I don’t want to go,” Kikyo replied, digging into her backpack for a mirror, so she could make sure her face wasn’t splotchy. 

“Isn’t that dangerous? A witch purposefully walking into the dark.” 

“Most humans don’t get the luxury of knowing why, and many of them lead long and fulfilling lives.” 

“Most humans can’t raze the city when the New Moon rises either,” Aydia pressed. 

Kikyo turned finally to fix Aydia in her gaze. Her eyes roamed from the top of the other woman’s head to her shoes. 

“Your watch has stopped,” she said simply. 

Aydia quirked a single auburn brow, and lifted the arm bearing her watch. Sure enough it was stopped. 7:42. 

“It’s never stopped,” Aydia said fiddling with it, and whispering words of power under her breath until the hands shuddered to life again. 

“You know why it stopped, and so do I. It’s annoying, isn’t it?” Kikyo didn’t say it out loud, and she knew Aydia wouldn’t either. Watches, particularly those of chronomancers, liked to stop at significant moments in one’s life. Moments that could be thrown away by a casual observer, but could be easily discerned by a witch. 

The moment of a first kiss with someone who would change your life. The moment you miss the train that made you lose a job you were too scared to quit. The moment you touch someone you were meant to  
meet. 

When a clock stops, a life changes. 

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Aydia continuing to stare out of the window, and Kikyo staring straight ahead. 

She didn’t look at her own wrist. She refused to see the clock stopped at 7:42.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y’all so much for your patience. I’m hoping to get back on track amid the madness of the holidays. I hope y’all enjoy this week’s update!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this, thank you thank you thank you! I’ve been dreaming on this story for quite some time, and sharing it is majorly exciting (and nerve wracking) for me. Big love to y’all.
> 
> -L


End file.
